jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Return To The Lost World (Post-Jurassic World)
This article is purely made for fun and is non-canon. The story revolves around a possible movie sequel to Jurassic World (movie). Return To The Lost World Return To The Lost World is the fanquel to Jurassic World. Return To The Lost World is also known as Jurassic Park: The Return, and often referred as The Return. With returning members, Owen, Barry and Claire, from the previous installment and some new faces around, Richard Levine and Simon Masrani Jr., it is going to be a whole new adventure. The Return To The Lost World centers about a team led by Richard Levine. He is further joined by friends as Marty, and ex-Jurassic World employees Owen and Barry. In this adventure Levine's team travels to the Muertes Archipelago to investegate what happened a few decades ago that caused the dinosaurs to escape at Isla Sorna. Levine's team is later accompanied by a BioSyn containment team to capture all the dinosaurs and put them back in cages for attractions. Although it seems much easier than it eventually is. Plot Dr. Henry Wu is transported back to the Martel facility to continue his research on dinosaurs. Meanwhile InGen is sued for all that has happened. After several times of trying to save the company by Claire and Ed Regis, the company is eventually being declared bankrupt, most of the remains are bought by BioSyn and then InGen's former employees, Claire, Owen, Barry and Henry, are hired by BioSyn to work for them. Meanwhile Dr. Lex Hammond and Dr. Marty Guttierez are working on finding prehistorical animals that may have survived until the present day. A team led by Richard Levine is send to Isla Sorna, that is also property of BioSyn now. The team is lead by Levine, one of the world's most brilliant and richest paleontologists. He is joined by friend and biologist Dr. Marty Gutierrez, Dearing's assistant Ed Regis, scientist Dr. Lewis Dodgson, Dodgson's assistants Howard King and George Baselton and eventually the guide Diego. Dodgson hires a private investigator named Edward James to find out more about Levine. Owen and Barry are both asked to accompany the team. At first they decline, but after reconsidaration they join. James is tasked by Dodgson to find out what Levine's true plans are with the dinosaurs. After that Gutierrez is asked to join Levine on his quest, Lex then sets of to Wu, who is now at the Martel facility. They meet with Roberta Bobby Carter who worked at a Costa Rican hospital. Where she met with Ed Regis, who brought in a injured boy who only muttered the word 'raptor' before his death. After travelling across the globe, she hopes to get answers about this 'raptor' at the InGen facility. After traveling to Isla Sorna the team discovers more about how the dinosaurs are created and trained there and how they all escaped. They are later accompanied by BioSyn's containment team to capture all the dinosaurs and put them all back in special containment cells. James later discovers the plan to use dinosaurs as potential test subjects for laboratory applications and the building of the new dinosaur themed park is only a cover-up. James only informs Masrani (in secret) and Dodgson about this plan. Then the team is attacked by a T. Rex that kills Regis and later Dodgson and Baselton. Because of his death, Dodgson couldn't tell the team about the true plans behind the team park. Afterwards the mostly succesfull clearing of Isla Sorna, the teams plans to clear the remaining islands of the Muertes Archipelago. Eventually the islands are taken care of too and the theme park is build across the several islands. Then, to everybody's surprise, Simon Masrani Jr. announces that Masrani Corp will buy BioSyn and the theme park. All of BioSyn's research that evolves around testing on the dinosaurs for laboratory applications are then destroyed. The theme park now spans over all of the five main islands of the Muertes Archipelago. Owen and Barry are hired again to work as caretakers, Claire as park overseer, Wu as head scientist, Lowery and Vivian as control room employees, Carter as first aid employer and Lex and Gutierrez set of again to work at their research. The park is eventually renamed Jurassic Park and re-opened as a dinosaur reserve. After the opening of the park a loud unidentified roar is heard, with only Gray mentioning it with What was that? Charachters Major Characters Owen Grady Owen is enjoys his live as being retired from his job as caretaker and navy specialist and sometimes works at his own workshop. He and Barry are asked by Levine to join him and a team to study the creatures at Isla Sorna and to find out how they all escaped a few decades ago. After managing to making Isla Sorna and the other islands a suitable place for the animals and creating a new dinosaur themed park he is then again employed as caretaker together with Barry. Barry Barry is now seen working at a closed Jurassic Zoo, after it was closed down after the Jurassic World incident, in San Diego as the caretaker of some smaller dinosaurs. He and Owen are asked by Levine to join him and a team to study the creatures at Isla Sorna and to find out how they all escaped a few decades ago. After managing to making Isla Sorna and the other islands a suitable place for the animals and creating a new dinosaur themed park he is then again employed as caretaker together with Owen. Claire Dearing Now the head of InGen she has a lot to do with being sued from all sides because of the Jurassic World accident and she is also with taking care of Zach and Grey after their parents divorce. She is now working closer with Ed Regis, who was Hammond's first and only assistant. After that InGen finally is being declared bankrupt and must dissolve, she is hired as park overseer because of her experience at Jurassic World. Richard Levine (First appearance) Richard Levine is one of the world's most brilliant and richest paleontologists and works as main paleontologist at Isla Sorna. Dr. Marty Guitierrez seems to be his only real friend. Levine's egotism and spontaneous personality prove to be a source of constant irritation to the rest of his colleagues. He leads the team to Isla Sorna and pursues Owen and Barry in coming along with them. His plan revolves around building a theme park across the island, but in secret he tends to use dinosaurs as potential test subjects for laboratory applications. His is taken into custody because of his actions. Dr. Martin "Marty" Gutierrez (First appearance) Dr. Marty Gutierrez is an American biologist who lives in Costa Rica and worked as head scientist at Isla Sorna. He and Dr. Lex Hammond now work together to unravel mystical creatures sightings around the world. He is initially unhappy with a discovery because it turned out deadly for some of their crew. They search further and find some evidence that may conclude that prehistorical animals survived until the present day. He sends the material to his laboratory at Columbia University in New York for further study. He later joins Levine's team. And in the end he sets off and continues his work together with Lex. Jack Doc Thorne (First appearance) Jack "Doc" Thorne is a former university professor and materials engineer who specializes in building field equipment, vehicles, and weaponry for scientists all over the world. He is an eclectic mix of character traits, relying on both practical expertise and Eastern philosophy, claiming that one needs to know philosophy and history to succeed in engineering. His company, Mobile Field Systems, is tasked to outfit the team with equipment to study and contain the dinosaur population. Dr. Lewis Dodgson (First appearance, death) Lewis Dodgson is an ambitious scientist at BioSyn who is unafraid to make aggressive moves generally considered unethical to get what he wants. Dodgson is more of a salesman than a scientist, and someone who specializes in both reverse-engineering and the adulteration/theft of the work of others. He and his company seek to clone dinosaurs not as an attraction, but as potential test subjects for laboratory applications and using a theme park as cover-up. Howard King (First appearance, death) Howard King is an assistant to Lewis Dodgson. Once a successful biologist employed by Biosyn, he lost credibility when his research on blood-coagulation factors failed. Dodgson hired King as his assistant in the reverse engineering department. He is divorced and has one child, who he sees only on weekends. He gets killed when the team is attacked by raptors. George Baselton (First appearance, death) George Baselton is Stanford University's Regis Professor of Biology and assistant to Lewis Dodgson. As well known authority and pundit, he is retained by BioSyn and Dodgson to spin any bad press that may arise. When the convoy is attacked by a T. Rex. He and Dodgson flee and come across the T. Rex' nest and are trying to steal tyrannosaur eggs, then the T. Rex attacks them again and the sonic device Dodgson is using to keep the parent Tyrannosaurs at bay becomes unplugged. Both men stand absolutely still, falsely believing the dinosaurs' vision is based on movement. Edward James (First appearance) Edward James is a private investigator hired by Dodgson shortly after the events of Jurassic World to get information from the survivors. After following Richard Levine around for a while, he learns the plans of BioSyn's plans to clone dinosaurs not as an attraction, but as potential test subjects for laboratory applications. He also learns that the building of another dinosaur themed park at Isla Sorna only a cover-up is for the whole operation. He only tells Masrani, in secret, and Dodgson about the plan. Diego (First appearance, death) Diego makes his living with being a guide on Isla Sorna. He is a young, enthusiastic Costa Rican who went to the island several times as a boy and knows the land better than anyone else. He does not believe there are dinosaurs there and, even when he is warned to be quiet, he simply says that they have nothing to fear. He seems to annoy everybody, not only through his insistence that only birds live on the island, but also through disobeying orders to refrain from using items like cigarettes while on Isla Sorna. He is killed by a Carnotaurus when they see something move in the bushes with Diego only saying that it was probably just a rat or something. Ed Regis (First appearance, death) Ed Regis is a publicist for InGen and the head of public relations for Jurassic Park. Regis is often given odd jobs that were beyond his area of expertise, such as escorting a wounded worker to a Costa Rican hospital. Despite being overconfident about Isla Sorna and almost negligent about the accidents that have been occurring, fear overtakes him quickly as things begin to go wrong again. When the convoy the team is travelling in gets attacked by a T. Rex, Regis flees but later gets eaten by the T. Rex. Minor Characters * Simon Masrani Jr. (First appearance), Now head of Masrani Corp after his father's apperant death at Isla Nublar. Eventually decides, with Masrani Corp's last fundings, to buy BioSyn and the theme park, renaming it Jurassic Park. * Dr. Henry Wu, Replaced to the Martel facility to continue his work there. * Dr. Alexis Lex Hammond, John Hammond's granddaughter who is now working with Dr. Marty Gutierrez. * Roberta Bobby Carter (First appearance), First aid employer who seeks to find out about the, for her, mysterious 'raptor'. * Lowery, Control room employee together with Vivian. * Vivian Krill, Control room employee together with Lowery. * Ian Malcolm, Only seen when asked about the possibilities of emerging of new dangers in a new Jurassic Park, his only response was Life, eh, finds a way. * Alan Grant, Informs Levine's team to stay away from Isla Sorna, but he is ignored by the team. * John Hammond, Flashback only: Seen talking to Lex how she should pursue her dreams and becoming what she always wanted to be. * Gray, He and Zach are often with aunt Claire because of their parents divorce, also seen at the re-opening of the park. After the loud unidentified roar, he says What was that? * Zach, He and Grey are often with aunt Claire because of their parents divorce, also seen at the re-opening of the park. Cast Unconfirmed Cast Members Chris Pratt - Owen Grady Omar Sy - Barry Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing Will Arnett - Edward James B. D. Wong - Dr. Henry Wu Ariana Richards - Dr. Lex Hammond Rosario Dawson - Roberta Carter Jake Johnson - Lowery Lauren Lapkus - Vivian Krill Jeff Goldblum - Ian Malcolm Sam Neill - Alan Grant Ty Simpkins - Gray Nick Robinson - Zach Further Information * This article is purely made for fun and revolves around a possible movie sequel to Jurassic World (movie). The story and the characters are based on Crichton's novels, mainly The Lost World (novel). * This article is my version of a possible movie sequel to Jurrasic World, but as of now it is non-canon. * If you think anything from above in this article is not mine, then contact me and I'll look into it then. * Please only edit if it is really necessary, by example: 1) allowed to correct english (not my native language), 2) Edit if a name or place is spelled wrong, 3) Only add link to names or places, 4) contact me if you want to change or add something in the story Thanks in advance Category:FanFiction Category:Fanquel Category:Jurassic Park Sequel